Bonded
by Madd Madds
Summary: Rated T for safety. AU adventure to my HTL-TARDIS series. What if the Master's possession of Tory had more lasting effects? How would the HTL-TARDIS react? With an incomplete Lifemate Bond holding her to the Doctor and a Bastardised one holding her to the Master how will the three Time Lords survive each other? Doctor/Tory/Master.
1. Chapter 1

Bonding

Summary: AU from The Last of The Time Lords in my own HTL-TARDIS series. "Given up on world domination then?" "Well, I've altered my view on the world a bit; I've found it's so much more pleasant if you don't want to destroy it." Tory has an incomplete Lifemate Bond to the Doctor and a bastardised one to the Master, both want to be completed. But how can Tory choose? Doctor/Tory/Master.

/\\\\\

Me: this is something that occurred to me while I was writing the Last of the Time Lords and the Sound of Drums. I admit I think the characters are slightly OOC but I tried! Hope you enjoy!

This is un-beta read so please forgive any mistakes!

/\\\\\

Lucy's body hit the ground with a wet thump, a giant hole blown out of her chest. Tory sagged back into Jordan's arms, completely catatonic after using the last of her reserves to save the Master's life.

The humans stared between the members of the Time Lord trio.

The Doctor and the Master rushed to Tory's side, the Master using his shoulder to shove Jordan out of the way as his hands were still cuffed behind his back.

Jordan stumbled away a few steps before Jack caught her.

"We have to get her back to the TARDIS." The Doctor announced.

"I'll deal with the authorities." Jack offered.

"I'm not leaving her." Jordan argued, glaring the Doctor down.

The Doctor nodded, giving his silent consent, before lifting Tory into his arms and heading out of the room. Strangely, the Master followed without complaint or resistance.

/\\\\\

The group of four walked through the TARDIS, ignoring the damaged control console as much as they could, and went into the medical bay.

The Doctor put Tory down on one of the beds gently, shot the Master a warning look, and moved over to the scanner which was showing Tory's scan results.

Jordan went to sit on the edge of the bed and hold Tory's hand.

The Master walked to hover at the Doctor's shoulder.

"What is it?" Jordan questioned as the two males turned to face her. "What's wrong with her?!"

"Stupid Ape." The Master muttered.

Jordan glared at him.

"I'm not the one in handcuffs!" she snapped.

The Doctor sighed, pinching his nose between his thumb and finger.

"Master." He said warningly.

The Master smirked to himself but stayed silent.

Jordan looked between the two, sensing some form of history between them.

"Tory'll be fine." The Doctor explained. "She used too much energy to protect the ship and then the Master. Her shields aren't meant to be expanded that far, the most she should cover at one time is an average room but even that is straining."

"And I made her cover a ship." Jordan felt a wave of shame cover her, "This is my fault."

"Yes." The Master agreed casually, moving to lean his hip against the head of Tory's bed.

"No!" the Doctor protested at the same time. "You didn't know."

"Ignorance is no excuse." Jordan snapped. She shook her head and left the room.

"You gonna go after her?" the Master asked, his voice taunting. "That's what you do isn't it? The Sainted Doctor, make the poor, sad, humans feel good about themselves?"

"This is more your fault than hers!" the Doctor snapped at him. "You should have known better!"

The Master snorted.

"Go chase after the little human." The Master dismissed him. "I'll look after OUR Lifemate." He turned his back on the Doctor.

The Doctor glared at the Master's back for a moment before turning on his heel and leaving the room, he needed to explain to Jordan what had happened.

/\\\\\\\

The Master waited until the Doctor left the room to snap the pitiful handcuffs and free himself. He rubbed his wrists as he focused his attention on the screen showing Tory's scan results and double checked the Doctor's findings. Tory would recover, it was a simple case of exhaustion, but it would take a few days for Tory to be back up to her previous power levels. He twitched his fingers and the imaged changed, now it showed three lines, one on top of the other. The centre line was silver coloured, this was Tory, the top line was gold, this was the Doctor and the bottom line was red, this was the Master.

What the Master had done was force a Lifemate bond to form between himself and Tory shortly after he had captured her, this was his final insurance policy against the worst case scenario, which seemed to have paid off considering he was still alive; Tory's TARDIS side would force her to save his life as the pair of them were Bonded together and so he would live and escape. What he hadn't intended to happen was for him to develop feelings towards Tory, he hadn't realised how intense the Bond was and how it would try and complete itself by fostering positive feelings between the two of them. It didn't create fake feelings or force them but it encouraged them and the Master was already falling victim to this.

The lines onscreen showed the progress of the various Bonds between the Time Lords. The Doctor's gold was solid and constant and complete on his side whereas the Masters was flickering and wavering, there was no way to fully remove the Bond but as it was forced and unwelcome it was dangerously underdeveloped and a health risk for both Tory and the Master.

The Master moved back towards the bed and let his hand rest on Tory's forehead, the skin to skin contact let the connection between them open and then slam shut as it flickered out. The negative emotion it was built on would need to be replaced soon. Otherwise it would risk killing them both.

/\\\\\

The Doctor found Jordan in Tory's room, his TARDIS having guided her there.

"We can't separate them." He explained tiredly from his seat on the edge of Tory's bed as Jordan paced back and forth in front of him. "The Bastardised Lifemate Bond won't allow it."

"Explain that to me again." Jordan ordered, not pausing in her pacing.

"Two Time Lords can create a link between each other that will last throughout their regenerations. It's the greatest proclamation of love that my race can make. If you Bond to your Lifemate you'll recognise them no matter what regeneration they, or yourself, are in." the next part was said quietly, "Making that connection is the greatest honour a regeneration can have. It's almost a competition."

"And you and Tory have one?" Jordan checked, her frenzied pacing having slowed to a stop during the Doctor's explanation.

"Yes." The Doctor admitted, both reluctant and relieved to finally tell someone this secret. "But I don't think she knows." He paused. "We do have the TARDIS Bond but I hardly know anything about that." He ran his hand through his hair in annoyance.

Jordan looked guilty for a moment.

"Yeah." She hesitated. "About that…." Jordan sighed and mentally apologised to Tory, "What do you know about it?"

"I know it lets us share thoughts and emotions when we touch." He offered, suddenly realising that there was more to the Bond than he had being told.

Jordan winced.

"She made me promise not to tell. But you need to know." She took a fortifying breath. "Tory is in constant pain whenever she isn't in the presence of one of your regenerations, she calls it a burning feeling in her chest, between her hearts. She also said that it gets worse every time you leave."

The Doctor didn't say anything, his gaze fixed blindly on the wall.

"Why…why didn't she tell me?" he questioned, hurt and confused.

Jordan berated herself; it seemed she was hurting everyone today. She walked over and sat beside the Doctor and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"She didn't want to pressure you." Jordan explained. "Tory doesn't know about the Lifemate Bond, she thought that if she told you you'd feel trapped into a relationship, she didn't want to force you to be with her, she wanted you to love her of your own free will."

"But I do love her." The Doctor argued.

"Then tell her that!" Jordan ordered. "Idiot." Both human and Time Lord smiled.

/\\\\\

When Tory woke up to say she was confused would be an understatement. The last thing she remembered was fear and pain, from both the TARDIS and herself but now the TARDIS was singing happily and Tory felt safe and secure. What had happened?

There was a hand resting on her forehead, a connection was attempting to solidify between the owner of the hand and Tory herself but it fluctuated. Tory explored this mental space, finding a similar Bond to the Doctor but it wasn't the TARDIS one that she had formed accidentally it was something else, something more. What was this?

/\\\\\

The Master was running his hand through Tory's hair, a subconscious and gentle gesture that was soothing them both as he thought back on his collapsed empire. He wasn't sure if he actually regretted its destruction; after all he now had a Lifemate, an equal someone who would always stand by him even if she disagreed, she would be a support, a rock and she would be his. Together for the rest of their very, very, long lives.

He felt Tory stirring under his hand and started to pull away. But he felt no anger or fear flowing from Tory, rather a deep exhaustion and…contentment? Was she happy to have him near? Why in the world would she be happy to be near him? Especially after all he had done this past year?! His Lifemate was insane! He let his hand linger in her hair a moment longer before retreating as footsteps that could only belong to the Doctor and Jordan approached the room.

/\\\\\

Tory was sitting up by the time Jordan and the Doctor actually entered the room, the Master had moved away from the bed and into a corner.

Jordan, on seeing Tory recovered enough to sit rushed over to her side.

"Humans." The Master sneered as Jordan and Tory embraced.

"Human is better than psychotic." Jordan sneered back as she let go of her friend.

The Master rolled his eyes but refrained from responding, and not because Jordan was important to Tory and he didn't want to hurt the human because it would hurt his Lifemate. It was not. Okay it was, but no one need to know that! The Doctor was giving the Master a knowing look, evidently having guessed the track the Master's thoughts had just gone down. Bastard.

Jordan was quietly whispering to Tory the events that had happened between herself and the Doctor while Tory was sleeping. The smile slowly vanished from Tory's face as she realised what exactly she was being told: the Doctor knew. He knew everything.

"I…" Tory couldn't even meet his gaze, her eyes fixed themselves onto the floor, determined to stay there.

Jordan stepped away and nearer to the Master; to make sure he didn't do anything to ruin the reunion.

The Doctor stepped up in front to Tory, taking one of her hands in his and using the other to tilt her head back up to face him.

"I understand why you did it." He said, his sincerity flowing down the Bond. "I just wish that I'd known sooner; I never wanted you to be in pain because of me." He smiled at her. Tory threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

The Master started to open his mouth, probably to make a scathing comment but Jordan's foot stomped down onto his and his mouth snapped shut. He glared at the human and she smirked; apparently she knew that he wouldn't hurt her thanks to their connections to Tory. The Master kept his glare up but stepped away and towards the bed.

The Doctor and Tory ended their embrace.

Jordan almost laughed out loud at the way the trio arranged themselves, Tory in the middle with a male on either side of her; an angel and a devil on her shoulders. The almost laugh turned into an actual groan as she realised just what this development would mean for her when she stepped back outside the TARDIS doors.

"Oh. Oh shit." Jordan rubbed a hand over her face. "What am I going to tell U.N.I.T.?"

Tory and the Doctor laughed while the Master smirked.

"Don't bother." Tory suggested. "Stay here with us instead." She was only half joking.

"Wonderful." The Master moaned. "Why not invite the Freak and the Girly as well?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Jordan answered Tory, ignoring the Master completely. "I'd better smooth this over, technically, he works for me now." She jerked her head in the Master's direction to show who she was talking about. "I'm gonna have a hell of a time explaining that one."

"Right." Tory smiled at her best friend sadly. "I'll come visit when all this is sorted out, yeah?"

"You'd better." Jordan warned playfully before turning on her heel and making her way out of the TARDIS. This would be the last time she saw any of the Time Lords for over a year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Agreement

/\\\\\

A week passed. Tory, the Doctor and the Master went about their separate ways within the TARDIS; the Doctor worked on the repairs and Tory was resting and healing which left the Master bored and without anyone to torment and so, with no alternative, he helped the repair work. The Master was amazed that the Doctor even let him near the TARDIS console after what he had done to her last time but he did. Trusting idiot.

The Doctor was lying on his back under the TARDIS console, the sonic in his mouth and a collection of wires in his hands. The Master was standing beside his protruding legs, staring at the monitor and reading out the occasional statistic for the Doctor's benefit; not that that stopped the Doctor from receiving an electric shock every few minutes, much to the Master's amusement.

The Doctor received another shock, the largest yet, and gave up on achieving anything else. He slid out from under the console; his hair was smoking and standing up even more than its usual spikey mess was wont to. The Master smirked down at him and the Doctor rolled his eyes before moving to the three person seat, the only seat in the whole room and collapsing.

The Master shifted so he could lean his back on the console and smirk at the Doctor.

"Does your TARDIS always abuse you like that? Or is it something special just for me?"

"She's always like that." The Doctor answered, running a hand through his hair to try and restore order.

"Not when I was working on her." The Master gloated.

The Doctor rolled his eyes; an action that was becoming increasingly common since the Master had joined his life.

The Master meanwhile raised a challenging eyebrow, daring the Doctor to confront the elephant in the room. Never let it be said that the Doctor didn't rise to a challenge.

"When are you gonna do something about this?" he asked, waving a hand around expressively, obviously expecting the Master to understand what he meant. The Master stiffened.

"About what?" he growled, turning away from the other male.

"Oh don't be difficult! You know what I'm talking about!" the Doctor snapped. "You've avoided Tory and your Bond all week!"

"And what do you suggest I do?" the Master snapped. "Not like she has a Bond to you as well, is it? Oh! Wait! She does!"

The Doctor nodded calmly, infuriating the other even more.

"She could." The Doctor agreed, "It could drive her insane, to make her choose."

"Obviously!" the Master snarled.

"So what if we don't make her choose?" The Doctor suggested. "Not like it would be the first time."

There was a paused as the Master thought through his words.

"No." he was smirking now. "It wouldn't."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Seduction

/\\\\\

Tory was in the TARDIS kitchen, she was baking; it was her way of dealing with everything that had happened, while her hands were busy her mind could work through whatever was bothering her. She was absentmindedly humming along to the Tom Jones the TARDIS was playing, her hips swaying to the beat as she mixed cookie dough in a large bowl; she had a bit of a sugar craving. Her thoughts moved between her two Bonds, could she brake one? Did she want to? What would happen if she did? Pain probably…lots of pain. She was so deep in her musing that she didn't notice that the two males that were the centre of her thoughts had entered the room.

In fact, she didn't notice them at all until one of them, the Master, stepped up behind her, pressing his body against hers, and dipping his finger into the mixture before popping it into his mouth. Tory stiffened in place but slowly relaxed as the Doctor leant on the counter next to her. He winked at her reassuringly, before grinning cheekily as he reached for his own bit of mixture.

"What do you two want?" Tory demanded playfully, deciding not to worry as the Lifemate Bonds where humming happily. She wacked the Doctor's hand with her spoon as he tried to go for seconds.

"Came to visit you." The Doctor said, giving her the puppy-dog eyes as his hand moved towards the mixture once more. Tory rolled her eyes but let him do as he wanted, she leaned back into the Master, his solid form comforting her.

"Uhuh." Tory muttered disbelievingly.

"We did." The Master agreed, tightening his arms around her waist as he held her to him.

/\\\\\

The second time Tory was reading in the library. She was curled up in her favourite arm chair, well away from the chlorine scent rising from the pool; and just why was the pool in the library anyway? She looked up as the Master entered her hidden little area but he didn't speak, he just stared at her. She tried to turn back to her book but she could feel his eyes on her.

"What?" she asked exasperatedly, putting her book down onto her legs unable to concentrate.

"Nothing." He was smirking at her. "You busy?"

"Well," she looked at her book pointedly, he recognised the hint, stepping forwards and bushing it off her lap before taking its place. Tory grunted at the sudden weight, shifting her legs around so she was now sitting normally and trying to shove him off. But he just wrapped his arms around her. She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back, resolving to try and ignore him. The next thing Tory knew the Master was straddling her lap, a knee on either side of her thighs. She continued to try and ignore him but it was getting increasingly difficult as his lips moved closer and closer to the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Am I bothering you?" he murmured against her skin, his lips curving into a smirk as she shivered underneath him. "I could always….stop…." he nipped at her pulse point and Tory couldn't stop the moan that left her. "You like that?" he teased, moving from her neck to her ear and nipping at the lobe. He trailed his lips against her skin as he moved back down to her neck.

Tory shivered under his ministrations; she wanted him, she wasn't afraid or ashamed to admit it. But she also wasn't an idiot. The Bond between them had formed from negative emotion when it was meant to be based on the positive, this meant that it would 'encourage' positive feelings to form between herself and the Master; trying to replace the negative with the positive. Personally, Tory didn't have a problem with that, the Bond started the feelings but it would be she and the Master that took it beyond lust and into love on their own time, what she did have a problem with was the Bond she already had to the Doctor. She didn't know that the two males had agreed to 'share' her and so was feeling guilty over her attraction to the Master.

While Tory had been distracted by her thoughts the Master had managed to create a sizable love-bite on her neck. He slid off her lap slowly, feeling her conflicted through the Bond and knowing that she needed to think.

"Just something to think about." He said before turning and leaving the room.

Tory slouched in defeat; like it was possible for her to think of anything else!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tory had finally had enough! All the way through the last few days the Doctor had being avoiding her and the Master pursuing her. He had flirted and teased her to frustration, all the while Tory had tried to talk to the Doctor while the Doctor avoided her, or at least he seemed to. She walked into the console room, searching for the Doctor; she just wanted to talk everything through! But nooooo! The males seemed to have their own plans. The Doctor wasn't in the console room. But the Master was.

On her entrance the Master glanced up from his work, a smirk crossed his face. He crossed the room with bounding strides, backing Tory against the wall and penning her in with his arms.

"Is it just me," Tory sighed, "or do we always end up like this?"

"We do." He agreed, leaning forwards, his body pressing hers into the wall, his face nuzzling her neck. "I like it."

And just how was she supposed to resist that?

Tory gave in. She moved her foot around his ankle, twisting them around bodily and pressing him against the wall for a change. The Master had a moment to look surprised before Tory yanked his head down and slammed their lips together. His hands gripped her hips, pulling them as close as he could. One of her hands forced its way between their two bodies and under his shirt while the other buried itself into his hair, pulling and tugging harshly. The Master pushed one of his legs between both of hers, biting down on her neck. Tory threw her head back and caught sight of the Doctor standing in the doorway. She gasped and pulled herself away from the Master. Her eyes darted between the two males, fear in her eyes; what the hell had she done?!

Tory vanished in a flash of silver.

The Doctor sighed, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" he asked with a sigh.

"Where's the fun in that?" the Master smirked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tory had run away, she wasn't ashamed to admit it, she was scared of the Doctor's reaction, scared of her own feelings, just scared. But she hadn't fled the TARDIS. She'd just gone back to her room. Later she realised that the TARDIS had affected her travel, stopping her from actually leaving, but right now the two Bonds in her mind were causing a migraine. She groaned as she held her head in her hands. She crawled into the centre of her bed, going under the covers and surrounding herself in the darkness. She closed her eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Master and the Doctor made their way through the TARDIS to Tory's room, knowing that she would appear there at some point so they could talk all this out. They opened the door quietly, surprised by how pitch dark it was. The sliver of light let in the room through the door illuminated the pile of blankets that Tory had made herself into. The two shared a look and entered the room, closing the door behind them. After a moment to let their eyes adjust they shared a telling glance. The two separated for either side of the bed and crawled in on either side of Tory, they wrapped their arms around her and smiled as the pained look on her face faded away. Right now they were content, in the morning they were going to have to have a long conversation. But that was for the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Family Visit aka The New Job

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

It had been a long year for one Jordan Mason. After the debacle that was Harold Saxon, aka the Master, U.N.I.T. was in shambles. The man had loyal supporters everywhere and without a confirmed actual 'death' those supporters were still going strong and when U.N.I.T. finally got the true story out of Jordan rather than the assumptions that Jack and Martha had made as to what had happened between the Doctor, Tory and the Master…well…shit hit the fan to put it politely. Jordan had been forced to defend her job, her department, her Time Lords and, in one extreme case, her life from people looking for a scape goat. It was maddening.

Martha had slipped back into civilian life after The-Year-That-Never-Was, she and her family recovered slowly; the woman was even engaged, to a Doctor of all things! She and Jordan met up every week for a chat their friendship, tested as it was, would last until death.

Jack had returned to Cardiff and his Torchwood team, he joined Martha and Jordan occasionally, flirted outrageously and offered them both jobs every time he saw them. Jordan even called in his team for help when needed as U.N.I.T. had cut her funding to the point where her department consisted only of her when previously she's had a whole team behind her, not including Tory.

But neither of them was able to help with the political shit storm caused by the realisation that Saxon was actually the Master, a known Time Lord and thus her department. Jordan was almost fired. Twice.

At the present moment Jordan was in her office, face down on her desk as she tried to recover after a long night of fending off political attacks, she almost didn't see the point anymore. The Major would be visiting her shortly, probably to gloat as he had done almost every day since the payment cuts and the loss of her team. The man was a royal arsehole. Jordan had to try very hard not to kill the man; she hated him more than Tory, and that was saying something!

"Sleeping on the job, Mason?" the Major tutted as he swaggered into the room. "Such a shame, that'll have to go in your permanent file." He smirked.

Jordan lifted her head from the desk slowly, a glare fixed on her features.

"And where," the Major continued, "is the respect you are meant to show to a commanding officer? Shame you won't be around long enough for me to teach it to you." Neither noticed the sound of footsteps approaching the room. "I've wanted to say this for years, ever since you and your little alien-freak of a friend stepped into my building: you're fired."

Jordan couldn't even find it in herself to be surprised anymore.

The Major was grinning in triumph as he turned to leave the room. He froze when he saw who was leaning in the doorway.

"What did you say about my Lifemate?" the Master hissed. The Major squeaked and looked to Jordan for back up, she turned away. "What. Did. You. Say." The Major squeaked again and fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Tory's head appeared around the Master's arm.

"The Doctor said no killing." She scolded.

"I didn't touch him!" the Master protested.

"Uhuh. Like we'd believe that." Said Jack as he pushed passed the Master and into the office. The ex-time agent shot Jordan one of his sexy smirks. "Wanna job?"

Jordan put her head back down on the desk.

/\\\\\

The Doctor was already at Tory and Jordan's old flat with the TARDIS when the Master, Tory, Jordan and Jack arrived; Jack carrying the cardboard box that held everything Jordan had wanted from U.N.I.T. They had left the Major where he landed on the floor; and if Jordan and Tory had kicked him on their way past no one saw anything.

The Master had his arm wrapped around Tory's waist at was glaring at Jack's back as the man walked in front of them; Tory had tried explaining that she saw Jack as a brother but the Master just held on possessively. Tory rolled her eyes and let him be. The Doctor was smirking at her from his position in the TARDIS doorway as he noticed her predicament. He stepped to the side as Jack moved passed him and walked forwards to greet his Lifemates.

"No issues?" he checked.

"No." the Master answered. "The Freak has a new recruit."

"I wish you wouldn't call him that." The Doctor sighed.

Jordan rolled her eyes at the trio; it seemed that they would never change.

Tory wormed her way out of the Master's grasp and over to Jordan pulling her into a tight embrace.

Jack walked back out of the TARDIS, his phone to his ear.

"Right. Yeah. I'll be right there." He ended the call. "Some weird tech just fell out the rift." He said, directing his comments to the male Time Lords. "Could use some help."

The Doctor and the Master glared at each other for a moment; the Doctor trying to convince the other.

"Can't let the home world die." Tory pointed out. "Jordan and I can pack without you."

"Shame," Jack teased. "I was hoping to get a look at those naughty knickers you must have around somewhere." That comment made up the Master's mind; no one got to look at Tory's knickers but him and the Doctor!

/\\\\\

After the menfolk left Tory and Jordan started on packing up Jordan's stuff for her soon to move to Cardiff. About an hour into the packing and catching up Tory dashed from Jordan's bedroom and into the bathroom. Jordan found her, moments later, with her head over the toilet as she threw up. Jordan left and came back with a drink of water, which Tory gladly accepted.

"Are you pregnant?" the water in Tory's mouth went flying.

/\\\\\

Tory and Jordan were sat on the bathroom floor, packing abandoned, with their backs to the bathtub and the pregnancy-tests contained within.

"I can't believe this." Jordan said, staring at Tory, "You're gonna be a mum."

"We don't know that yet." Tory snapped.

Jordan gave her a flat look.

"Sorry." The Time Lady apologised. "I just…. I ….I'm so scared."

"Every new parent is." Jordan comforted, pulling Tory into a sideways hug.

Tory laughed to herself.

"Did you know," she said, "that female Galifreyans can feel their children, mentally I mean, it's meant to help keep them safe and happy. The Bond weakens as they get older but only fades if the mother breaks it."

"That's amazing." Jordan glanced over her shoulder, into the bath. "My god."

Tory froze.

"It's positive. They're all positive."

Tory fainted.

/\\\\\

Later, after Jordan managed to wake Tory up and the two moved into the living room, Jordan passed Tory a cup of coffee. Tory took it in a daze, her hand resting over her stomach protectively.

"I can't believe it." Jordan said, her eyes flickering between Tory's face and her hand. Tory stayed silent, her own eyes fixed on her fingers as her thoughts raced. "Wow." Jordan said again. "You're a baby-mama. Can I be the Godmum? What am I on about, of course I'll be Godmum!" all of this was said very fast and in one breath. "Oh god, who's is it? Do you know? I guess it doesn't matter either way. But God! Imagine if it's a girl! Her first date! Ha! The Master glaring at this young lad!" Jordan broke down into giggles while Tory stared at her.

"That poor boy." Tory muttered to herself before joining in the giggles. The laughter faded and another thought occurred to Jordan.

"How are you gonna tell them?" she questioned.

Tory suddenly looked terrified.

"Oh God….."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When the Doctor, Master and Jack returned it was to find the flat fully packed and a tearful Mrs Walters being comforted in the hallway by Jordan as she had just finished saying her goodbyes to the kindly landlady.

Tory was in the kitchen, washing the mugs they had used to pack them away into the final box. Her two Lifemates tried to move towards her but Jordan, entering the flat after Mrs Walters left, quickly set them to work loading the boxes into the TARDIS.

"Come on." She ordered, slapping Jack's bum as he passed her. "Get to work!"

The Master rolled his eyes and deliberately leant back against the wall near the kitchen, refusing to move. Jordan raised an unimpressed eyebrow. She moved over and leaned next to him.

"Given up on world domination then?" she questioned.

"Well," the Master drawled, "I've altered my view on the world a bit; I've found it's so much more pleasant if you don't want to destroy it." He grinned viciously. "But I could make an exception."

Jordan snorted, shaking her head at him. She turned away and walked into the kitchen.

"Idiot." She muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

The Makings of a Family

Jordan was anxious, not that she'd admit that to anyone; Hell no! But she was. Today she was going to meet her godchild. She and Jack were sitting in her new apartment in Cardiff, where she now worked for Torchwood, cups of tea on the table in front of them that were steadily going cold and undrunk as they sat waiting for the sound of the TARDIS engines.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Jordan and Jack both jumped a few inches out of their chairs. They shared a startled laugh at each other's expense before Jordan stood and went to answer the door. She pulled it open, more focused on listening to the room behind her for the sounds of the TARDIS than on whoever was outside.

"Hey J."

Jordan screamed happily, darting out of the door way and pulling the other woman into her arms. Tory took the hard embrace easily and hugged back just as tightly.

Jack, who rushed after Jordan at the sound of her scream, relaxed and put his gun away as he smirked over the heads of the two females at the pair of male Time Lords; both holding a cloth bundle in their arms and several baby bags hanging from their frames.

"Twins?!" Jordan demanded excitedly, she and Tory separating and allowing the human woman to see the two babies in their fathers' arms.

Tory grinned happily. She stepped away, taking the baby from the Master with the air of someone born to look after children.

"Meet Jordan Sarah-Jane Williams."

Jordan couldn't remove the shocked and touched expression from her face as the small baby girl was placed into her arms.

"You named her after me?" Jordan whispered, holding the baby close.

"Yeah." Tory said with a soft, gentle smile on her face.

The Doctor stepped forwards, the baby boy in his arms gurgling as he was passed to his mother.

"This," Tory started, holding the baby out to Jack, "is John David Williams." Jack took the child in a practiced manner.

Tory grinned at the sight of her two best friends holding her children. Her two men each wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned back into their hold. This was it, she realised, feeling love flowing through her Bonds, this was her family and she wouldn't have it any other way.

/\/\/\/\

Me: that's all folks! I have to admit that after the initial idea this was actually really hard to write, I think that the Master isn't a character that would even turn 'good' and for this to work I needed to mellow him out rather a lot. Oh well. It's over now and I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit!

Timmy: We are accepting any prompts for ideas to continue in this AU, please PM or review with your ideas and Madd Madds will get back to you as soon as she can. Thanks!


End file.
